Right In Front Of His Eyes
by KawaiPanda
Summary: Love. For many, the meaning of the word is different. It can be a beautiful thing between two people, such as a mother and child or a couple of lovers. It can also be turned into something sickening. Twisted by jealousy and obsession. The love I feel for a certain man well, he's my everything. The only problem is the fact that he doesn't know I exist. Series "Love Is..." Book Three
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this starts the beginning of Hinata's story. For those of you who don't know, this is the third installment of my "Love Is..." Series. The second is already completed and it is Temari's story, "Falling All Over Again." Ino's "Mission Impossible: Housewife" is the first, and is still in progress. Tenten's, is the fourth, and I've also posted it as well. Hanabi and Sakura's will be posted soon. **

* * *

Right in Front of His Eyes

Chapter One

By KawaiPanda

A Naruto and Hinata Love Story

The wedding was being held in Konohagakure. Why? Because most of the wedding party was from Konoha, and it was easier for everyone to just host the wedding here. And what a large wedding it was going to be. Already in attendence were hundreds, if not thousands of foreign ninja, all of them allied with both Konoha and Suna. It was the wedding of the century, of course. Not only was it a political wedding, but it was a Kage's wedding at that.

And I was a bridesmaid.

We all wore different style dresses, but they were of the same color (silver) and length (short/tea). Temari wore a tight satin dress with a ruched sash at the waist with a obi bow, only it was following the height of the dress rather than the width. Tenten wore a one shoulder chiffon dress with a a layered skirt. Sakura donned a charmeuse dress with a knot detail clinching the fabric at her waist, though more to the left side. I myself wore a high necked halter satin dress with a flower detail at the collar.

Ino's wedding dress was western style, the top a corset. Strapless, and above the small bow just under her breasts, the fabric was pleated. And a strategic gap was placed in the very middle of the pleats, though lace covered her cleavage. It also had a full, asymmetrical layered skirt. The effect was very beautiful.

All five of us wore loose buns, though Tenten, of course wore two.

For the wedding bouquets, we bridesmaids carried mini replicas of Ino's cascading Calla Lily bouquet. The men wore a single Calla Lily in their pockets.

Their was an abundance of activity behind the closed doors of Ino's dressing rooms. Not only was she making last minute fixes to her appearance, but so were other girls as well. Thankfully, I was already completely ready to walk down the isle.

I could help but giggle when someone cursed at a curling iron, or they scowled at non co-operative hair.

"Hurry up in there!" Came the voice of my escort. Gaara-sama's brother, Kankuro.

"Shut up Kankuro! We're moving as fast as we can! Sheesh." Temari's retort was harsh. She was one of the last one's finishing up. Tenten was already out in the hall on Neji's arm.

I stood up from my seat. "I'll be out in the hall, guys."

"See you in a few Hina." Sakura acknowledged from her spot in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I twisted the knob of the door and yanked it open. Naruto was out there, And he would see me. In a dress. My arms and legs bare.

Blushing, I stepped out of the room, shutting the door closed behind me.

There was a low whistle from Kankuro. He wasn't wearing his usual facepaint and looked very handsome. "You look beautiful. I'm the luckiest man here, other than my little brother of course." But he wasn't Naruto. And while a bit disappointed, I thanked him for the compliment.

"T-Thank you Kankuro-sama." I took the arm he offered me and we moved towards the door, awaiting the others. It wasn't too much longer that the others came out of the room.

Naruto nearly squealed in delight when Sakura came out, and I guess Kankuro could tell how upset I was, that he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, at the reception, I'll help you make blondie jealous."

I can't remember a time in my life that I've ever been as red as I became at his comment. "K-Kankuro-sama!"

"Are we ready guys?" Sakura asked everyone from right in front of us. At the chorus' of 'yes', she nodded and walked down the hall, us and everyone else hot on her heels. She took a deep breath, squeezed Naruto's arm for him to behave, and turned, starting down into the isle. When Kankuro and I reached the spot just before we were to walk down the isle, he squeezed my hand for my much needed reassurance and off we went. Instantly, I felt the eyes on me and my chest felt as if it was being restricted. But I had to keep moving.

After what felt like an eternity, we reached the alter and split apart, Kankuro heading to stand beside Naruto, and I went to Sakura's side. We were followed by Tenten and Neji, and then Temari and Shikamaru.

And seconds later, Ino was turning into the isle, placing her arm in her fathers as he walked her to her groom, and the music changed. The guests stood, and Gaara's eyes narrowed in on his bride.

She looked so beautiful and elegant, pacing herself as she glid down the isle. I was jealous for a split second. And then she was at the alter, handing her bouquet to Sakura. Tsunade was the minister, joining them together in the forced union.

When it was all over, and their vows were spoken, they shared a brief and hesitant kiss to seal the marriage.

Everyone clapped for the now wedded couple, myself included.

And then it was over. And everyone was headed over to the reception. Kankuro-sama took it upon himself to escort me as a date since I had none, and neither did he. The cake was enormous, white with silver and red flowers drapped down the side.

We found our seats at the main table, and sat down, servers placing plates of food in front of us.

After several people toasting the couple, including Naruto and my own escort, there was dancing. Kankuro-sama wisked me onto the dance floor despite my protests, and I eventually found myself having a ball as he twirled me around the reception hall.

Kiba and Shino both were able to snatch me away from my date for their own dances, but I drifted back to Kankuro-sama. After all, it was my duty as his date to dance with the man. And he was fun!

It was just our fifth dance, beginning to turn into our sixth, that the music had turned into a slow rhythm. It was when he was moving to put his arms around my waist that someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'd like to step in and dance with Hinata." Came Naruto's voice. Instantly I stiffened, and felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Sure." Kankuro said easily, handing me over to him.

"Hey there Hinata-chan."

"N-Naruto-kun." His hands slid into place, both at my waist, my hands on his shoulders. He stepped closer. I felt an overwhelming urge to faint, but then the alcohol I'd consumed wouldn't allow it.

"I need to ask you something Hinata-chan."

"S-sure. A-anything."

"I was wondering..." His smile was bright and full of charm. I was completely under his spell. "I was wondering, when Baa-can names me as Hokage, would you come to work for me?" I'm not sure what I was expecting. Maybe Naruto finally acknowledging my feelings, or something along those lines. But I was not expecting him to ask me to be his secretary.

"W-what?"

"I hope it wouldn't be too much of a bother. I heard from Baa-chan about how helpful you've been when Shizune-neechan was sick or something, and I figured I'd ask if you'd work for me when I go into office."

"I-I... S-sure Naruto-kun."

"Great!" And then the song ended.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes but quickly forced them away. I wasn't going to allow him to see my pain. But then, he couldn't see anything other than Sakura.

He left me immediately, off to find his "Sakura-Chan" and I was all alone. I knew my date had left the reception because he was no where in sight. Maybe he thought that the plan worked. So, after a quick and polite "goodbye" to Ino and Gaara-sama, I left, shuffling as fast as I could to my home.

"Hinata." I was greeted.

Bowing my head, I replied in kind. "Father." And then I scurried off to my room like the invisable mouse I was.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, there isn't much to this chapter in the ways of NaruHina, sorry to disappoint. Hopefully you all will forgive me. **

* * *

Right in Front of His Eyes

Chapter Two

By KawaiPanda

A NaruHina Love Story

Sure enough, Naruto was the new Hokage by the end of the month. After the ceremony, I found my way to him, slowly but surely. After all, I wasn't the only one who wanted to congratulate him. I had to force myself to gather up the courage to do so, however.

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "C-congrats Naruto-kun." His eyes brightened up, and he took my hands into his, pulling me closer. My heart began thudding like crazy against my rib cage, and I chanted fiercely in my mind, don't faint. Don't Faint!

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I expect to see bright and early tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. "R-right." And then a flash of pink and our moment together was over.

"Sakura-chan!" He was off and I was already forgotten. I wasn't the only one disappointed either.

Giving a sad smile, I turned and left. After all, I had done what I came to do. And I did need to get up early in the morning. I made my way home.

It was dark out, but with the stars out, the pale light was enough to lead me down the stone path to the koi pond without incident. Rarely was I ever able to feel comfortable and let my guard down, but this... this was one of those places that I could let go. After the war, father went about immediately restoring the clan's compound to its former glory, spending much to return the beauty to our home. I sat next to the cool waters, skimming my fingers along the still surface of the pond when the sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hinata!" At my sisters panicked voice, I was on my feet and rushing to meet her.

"H-Hanabi?" She had tears in her eyes, and Hanabi never was one to cry.

"Oh, Nee-chan." When her arms came around me, her hands fisting tightly, I was startled. But my concern for her outweighted anything else.

I asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"It's Father and the Elders." I waited. Her breath hitched as she tried to calm herself. I rubbed her back in the same manner mother used to do for me whenever I had a bad dream. This seemed to calm her. "They're trying to make me marry Neji-nee-san."

I blinked in shock. "W-what?"

"I can't do it." She shook her head. "I won't!"

"Don't worry, Hanabi. I will speak to Father."

"Will you really?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you sister!" She hugged me tightly. I don't think she has ever hugged me so in our lives. Once she let go, I took her to her room and I found my way to my fathers office. There wasn't many people about, so I made it there without encountering anyone.

The inside of the compound was almost exactly like before. Even the layout of the remained the same. The only difference was now the walls were a slightly off shade of white than before. These were new walls, but the same steps I'd walked since childhood. My father's office was the same shape, and size from before. The same distance from the main gates, my room, his own, the dinning room as before. Everything in his office was a replica of the first. The doors had the same heavy feel as well. I knocked gently on the door before sticking my head inside.

"Father."

"Hinata." He looked up from his paper work and stared at me.

I took a deep steadying breath and got straight top the point. "Hanabi told me you want her to marry Neji-neesan."

He didn't look surprised that I already knew. "That is correct."

I bit my lip. "Father, will you reconsider?"

"I can not."

"She is just a child."

"She is a chunin." Being a chunin meant being an adult in the ninja world. But this was different. Hanabi was my little sister. And because I loved her, his coldness caused me to snap. Rarely have I ever felt so strongly as to raise my voice. Only has the war ever caused it.

"She's only fifteen!"

"Hinata." His tone brought me back and I flushed at my outburst.

"Sorry, father." I took a step closer to him, pleading. "Please do not do this."

"It is the only way."

"No. It's not." I took a deep breath. I knew there was another way. After all, she wasn't the only daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. "I will marry him in her place."

He lifted a brow at me. "... You would willingly marry Neji?"

Gulping, I nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

"... Fine." He stood and headed for the door. "Instead I will arranger her marriage to someone else."

I blinked. That was easy. "Who?"

"I will let you and her both know when I have spoken it over with the Elders." With that he left me alone in his office as he made his way to the meeting room.

I did not regret saving my sister from this fate, to force her into another. I just wished we were more than just pawns to him. With a sigh, I left his office and headed for my room. Once again I was greeted by empty halls, and silence.

"Well? What did he say?" Hanabi demanded, startling me as I entered my bedroom. She pushed away from the wall next to the door as I clutched at my chest to still my rapidly beating heart.

I smiled weakly at her. "He won't make you marry Neji."

She blinked before a smile grew on her face. "Oh, thank you Nee-chan!" She tackled me in a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know. I know, but next one will be full of Naruto. Promise. **


End file.
